1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power window apparatus for use on an automobile and, more particularly, to a power window apparatus for use on an automobile for opening its windows upon operation by a passenger of a nearby window open switch to escape from the automobile when the automobile has submerged in water for some reason and is flooded inside.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a power window apparatus is made up of a driver seat window operating unit, a front passenger seat window operating unit, a rear right side window operating unit, and a rear left side window operating unit.
In this case, the driver seat window operation unit has at least driver seat window open and close switches, front passenger seat window open and close switches, rear right seat window open and close switches, rear left seat open and close switches, a driver seat window open/close motor, a motor driver composed of a relay for example for rotationally driving the motor so as to open or close the driver seat window according to the operation of the driver seat window open or close switch, and a controller (or a CPU) for controlling the entire driver seat window operation unit.
The front passenger seat window operation unit, the rear right seat window operation unit, and the rear left seat window operation unit have each at least window open and close switches, a window open/close motor, a motor driver for rotationally driving the motor so as to open or close the window according to the operation of the window open/close switch, and a controller (or a CPU) for controlling the entire window operation unit.
In the above-mentioned known power window apparatus, when the driver manually operates the driver seat window open or close switch located on the driver seat window operation unit, the driver seat window is opened or closed; when the driver manually operates the front passenger seat window open or close switch located on the driver seat window operation unit, the front passenger seat window is opened or closed; when the driver manually operates the rear right seat window open or close switch in the driver seat window operation unit, the rear right seat window is opened or closed; and when the driver manually operates the rear left seat window open or close switch in the driver seat window operation unit, the rear left seat window is opened or closed. When the front passenger manually operates the window open or close switch in the front passenger seat window operation unit, the front passenger seat window is opened or closed. When the rear right passenger manually operates the window open or close switch in the rear right seat window operation unit, the rear right seat window is opened or closed. When the rear left passenger manually operates the window open or close switch in the rear left seat window operation unit, the rear left seat window is opened or closed.
However, if an automobile equipped with such a power window apparatus has been submerged in water for some reason and the water gets inside the automobile, the water also gets in door pockets, affecting the driver seat window operation unit, the front passenger seat window operation unit, and rear right and left seat window operation units. In these window operation units, the water gets inside the window open and close switches more often than other components of the window operation units because the manual operation section of these switches are exposed outside. If the water gets inside the window open switch or the window close switch, getting eventually between the switch contacts, the water provides a low resistor between the contacts, thereby preventing the normal open/close state of the contacts.
If, in such a state, the driver or a passenger operates the window open switch in the corresponding window operation unit, the window may be not opened, making it difficult for them to escape from the flooded automobile.